<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mytileniad by 0neWhoWanders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349855">Mytileniad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neWhoWanders/pseuds/0neWhoWanders'>0neWhoWanders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neWhoWanders/pseuds/0neWhoWanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Rose, second daughter to the king attended the Grande Tourney, just as she had every year. But as she soon approaches her 16th name day, mystery and once-faded history begins to re-emerge. With a forbidden love; a squire named Weiss, and no knowledge of her own family's recent past, Ruby must play the game she had long despised or risk losing everything. Her life included.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Grande Tourney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to this story of knights and princesses. Mystery and intrigue. I am proud to present to you, this first attempt I had for White Rose Week until the idea spiraled into a multi-chapter fic of its own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flags and banners of dozens of noble families littered the balconies above merchant stores and smitheries. The sounds of drums and horns filled the air as wives and mothers rained down flower petals and corn seeds from the rooftops, showering the long procession of knights and their retinues in joy and cheer. Children laughed and ran through the cobbled and dusty streets, keeping away from the feet of heavily armoured horses and the long pikes of men-at-arms.</p><p>The groans of horses as they stomped through the festive atmosphere was only broken up by their delighted whinnies, having been fed grain or carrots by onlookers. Favours were bestowed upon favoured knights. Calls for victory were cried out, stories of championships and victories of old were told and shared among pints in the taverns. Minstrels regaled those young and old with legends of knights and their trusty squires.</p><p>A herald cried out the names of each noble family as they entered into the central pavilion. It was the day of Vale's Grande Tournament. As was tradition, all were allowed to attend. From the highest of lords to the lowest of peasants, all could come to cheer on the most valiant of knights as they warred for the favours and praise of the princesses. Squires would fight against squire, for the honour of being knights by his majesty the king himself.</p><p>Inside the pavilion itself, the festivities did not end. Great musicians played their violins and drums. Muses sang precious songs and all those who cared to danced as others watched. No two were watched and cheered on more so than the two princesses themselves. With a joyous laugh and clapping, the young princess Ruby twirled in the arms of her elder sister, the princess heir herself, Yang. The two adored one another, and by the way they linked their arms, stepping and swinging to the tune of music, it could clearly be seen.</p><p>The king watched them all, sitting on his raised throne at the back of the room. A chair which had once been for his wife, the queen to sit alongside him, laid empty. Yet he was still smiling at his two girls. One which looked very much like him and the other that looked very much like his late wife. Beautiful and strong and smart the both of them.</p><p>It would be another joyous tourney in Vale. Where once the warring houses of Rose and Xiao-Long stood opposed, they now stood together in the eyes of those girls. The daughters of the Xiao-Long king and Rose queen. That, however, would not stop the two houses from competing regardless.</p><p>There were many others who had come to attend just for the chance to win favour with his majesty and his daughters. From the far off reaches of Menagerie, where the great chiefs came in resplendent silks and ivories, wearing gold and jewels in fashions greatly foreign to the good peoples of Vale. A crown of gold, decorated to resemble one strung together of lilies and poppies adorned the head of the princess Ruby. It glimmered brightly as she twirled in her red dress. The crown looked that much brighter compared to her rouge hair, so dark it looked black in all but the sunlight. The Menagerie garb was sure to become the next trend among the nobility thanks to how much his majesty's youngest favoured it so.</p><p>The king nodded his head to the high chieftain of Menagerie, who stood towards the back of the pavilion. He had attended with his own retinue, including his own daughter. Though, while his daughter and wife had chosen to intermingle with the crowds, he was not one to understand the Valian tongue. He stood tall and proud, but it was clear he held much love in his heart for his daughter, who was bowing gracefully to the elder princess, taking her hands and joining in the merriment.</p><p>Vale's greatest ally, the king of Atlas, King Ironwood was present as well. While he had no children of his own, nor a wife, he had brought along the children of his close cousin and confident. The Schnee house, by far the wealthiest in all the many realms, was an old house, and often a calm and boring one. Except when it came to tourneys such as this one. The eldest Schnee daughter, Winter, stood alongside the king, wearing an odd mixture of metal gauntlets and breastplate overtop a tightly fastened dress. The younger daughter, Weiss, was not in attendance in the central pavilion. She had done away with her noble lifestyle, choosing to try her hand as a lord's squire. While it was rare to be female and a knight, the girl had the allowance of the king of Atlas himself to grant her a position. It was said that she would be competing for a knighthood in that very tournament. She would be inside the squire's pavilion.</p><p>Many other nobles and knights were in attendance as well, even though their lords were not. The fabled combatant Pyrrha Nikos was there, having traveled all the way from the Empire of Mistral. Prince Jaune of house Arc, the heir to the throne of Argus held her hand. The rumours of their recent engagement were indeed true. Sun Wukong, an expert fighter and wily high noble from the spice rich kingdom of Vacuo, was talking with Sir Neptune, Sir Scarlet and Sir Sage, all lowborn nobility from that very kingdom.</p><p>As the music changed, growing more rapid, princess Yang skipped merrily up to her father, dragging him to his feet to join in on the dancing and celebration. Much to the laughter of those in attendance. Ruby clapped along to the drums, jumping at her father and sister's fanciful footwork.</p><p>All too soon, loud trumpets blared, calling all to attention. Instead of dismay at the end to the song and dance, there were great cheers as all in attendance made their way towards the lists, where the first competitions and jousts were to be held. The king kissed his daughter's hand and made his way towards the king's booth at the top of the stands, leaving his heiress to her own devices.</p><p>The young princess ruffled up her skirts and made her way outside the pavilion tent, slipping past the many lines of knights and her father's men, towards the squire's pavilion.</p><p>"Your highness,"</p><p>"Your highness,"</p><p>"My lady,"</p><p>Came the low bows from passing lords, servants, and knights, as she waited outside the squires' tent, bouncing from heel to toe in anticipation. Hands clasped behind her back, her smile a picture of innocence.</p><p>"Is it clear?" A voice said from inside the tent.</p><p>"Uh-huh. Coast is clear," the princess whispered her reply.</p><p>She felt a hand on her wrist, pulling her backwards. With a smile, she let it drag her away from outside prying eyes and into the arms and lips of her confidante and close friend. Ruby sighed, calming down greatly at the feeling of those lips on hers once more. It had felt like forever since they had been together, let alone in such a way as this.</p><p>Ruby leaned back for a breath only to dive back in, her hands running through her lover's long silky hair, enjoying the feeling of her partner's on her waist and bottom.</p><p>"Ruby," her partner moaned into her neck before taking a light and loving bite of her flesh. She gasped, feeling like thorough-spun cloth under her lover's ministrations.</p><p>The two finally parted, breathing heavily, their faces flushed, lust filling their gazes. "I've been wanting to do that since we parted ways two summers ago." Ruby held tightly to her lover's hands.</p><p>"I have too. I'm just so relieved that you still feel the same way. Between each of your letters, I've just been so scared. What if the letters were discovered? What if you've been found out, and-and…"</p><p>"Weiss," Ruby held her lover's cheeks, forcing her to look the princess in the eye. "Our letters were never discovered. And as you can see, neither was I. I promised you Weiss. I promised you when we parted that I would never reveal our secret. Not with the pain of death, nor while burning at the stake. I only have eyes for you."</p><p>This seemed to calm down the young squire. Her stormy blue eyes shone with unladen tears and her breathing slowed. Weiss pulled the princess into a tight embrace, enjoying the feeling of being reunited with her love.</p><p>"I thought about you every day."</p><p>"As did I," Ruby replied, brushing away a small tear from Weiss's eye.</p><p>The silence which fell between them was a relaxed one. One which came from many secret nights speaking with one another in their youth. It was filled with pleasant memories and silent whispers and hopes passing between them.</p><p>There was a loud trumpet call.</p><p>"It seems like you are required by your lord," Ruby sighed, taking a step away. "I would hate to be the one to keep you."</p><p>Weiss pulled the princess in once again, their lips finding each other, perfectly molding to the other's mouth.</p><p>Pulling back with a smile and a blush, Weiss whispered, "you are the only one that may keep me. Wish me luck?"</p><p>"Always."</p><p>Slipping out from the tent, Ruby was left alone watching as Weiss's boots left her view, clutching onto the warmth in her chest which had come from being so close to her lover. With a heart-calming breath, she checked to ensure the way was clear before leaving the squire's tent and making her way through the many smaller tents and merchant stalls set aside for the nobility and richest attendants of the tournament.</p><p>She loved tournaments. Not only for all the fighting and chivalry and swordsmanship, but also for the merchant stalls. It was not often when a Vacuan spice vendor shared air with an Atlesian cloth merchant, and both stood across from an Argusian glassblower.</p><p>There would still be some time before the first of the jousts. The heralds would be documenting the credentials of their noble lords prior to the first tilt, and even prior to that, the king's own herald would cry out the long history that made the Grande Tourney as famed and prestigious as it was. While her father and sister had to be there to watch these "opening celebrations", being the king and crowned princess, Ruby was given a little more freedom when it came to her departures and arrivals.</p><p>Not that it gave her all the freedom she wished for, however. Technically, she was engaged to some high-born duke in Mistral, but he was a few years her younger and still being trained in the lordly fashion. Lord Oscar Pine, she recalled. Not that she thought of him all that much. They had met but twice before. Once as young children, when the late lord Ozpin arranged the match with her mother and father. And a second time a few years later for the burial of her mother, the queen. That had been a little over a decade ago.</p><p>Even Yang had more freedom in love than she did. It was such a strange dichotomy between the two of them. Yang's life was regulated by the hour; forced to spend her days doing tea with ladies-in-waiting, or studying languages, arts and music with fancy tutors, or even weapons training with the master-at-arms. Yang was planning to be a warrior queen after all, to follow the Xiao Long tradition. Ruby's life was free and open to fancies of whim. She could spend her days in classes, or out in the fields picking strawberries, or even wandering the castle talking to whomever she wished. Yang however, could marry who she wished. Whomever she chose would be the queen's consort after all and hold a great deal of authority and power in the kingdom of Vale. It did well for her to marry someone she trusted, if not loved. Ruby was thrown into a forced engagement to someone with a very high social standing, as befitted a second daughter to a king. It would link yet another noble to the royal household, ensuring their good standing, and it would allow Ruby to keep her life of luxury. Everything that a non-crowned princess would ever apparently want. She was truly jealous of her sister. Not that much could change if she was given the freedom to marry who she wished.</p><p>Weiss and she were destined to remain apart, regardless of what they both wanted and fought for.</p><p>Shaking such negative thoughts from her head, the young princess continued her stroll down merchant's alley, pausing at every couple shops to check their wares.</p><p>Another reason she loved the Grande Tourney. There were so many of her father's soldiers stationed around the tournament and fair grounds, there was next to no need for her to have any personal guards around her. It gave her the freedom to wander around as if she was just a lowborn lady. Well, not too lowborn, considering she was still wearing highly coveted garments from a kingdom halfway across the world. And a flower crown. Was she jealous that Yang got to wear their mother's rose crown, while she had to wear one with lilies and poppies? Not that she altogether disliked lilies and poppies. Just that they weren't…</p><p>They weren't her mother's roses.</p><p>There was so little of her mother's things that were truly special to her, and by extension her children. And being the eldest, Yang seemed to have collected all of it. Leaving just a soft-spun, tattered old red cloak which was said to have been worn by her in her youth. It was Ruby's most prized possession.</p><p>Thinking of that red cloak, the princess noticed two small handkerchiefs dangling from a clothesline outside a Patchite shop. The two kerchiefs were each no bigger than both her hands, brilliantly bordered by interchanging sapphire blue and crimson, with small flowers in each of those colours. While the main body of one kerchief was a sunny red, the other was faded white. Along with the border, the white cloth held a red rose and the red cloth a blue snowflake.</p><p>"Ah! You like this? You feel?" The Patchite merchant said in strongly accented Valian. The merchant was creepy, with a short, burnt-end moustache and beard accentuated to look like a 'V'. His garb was shabby at best, littered with holes and marks which looked to be from burns and too much use. All in all, clothing of a merchant who should very much not be in an alley for noble wares.</p><p>But he did have a stall, albeit a fairly small one. After what was most likely too long, the princess nodded and smiled lightly. "Yes, can I feel the cloth?"</p><p>At once, the Patchite merchant took down the sunny red kerchief, gesturing for Ruby to hold onto it. To rub it between her fingers, which she did. Letting out a squeak of surprise, she held it to her cheek, delighting in the extremely soft fabric. It felt remarkably cool on her pale skin. The threads weaved into the cloth had to have been thinner than silk, for she could not see any one individual stitch. It was a beautiful handkerchief. Probably one of the best she had ever seen before. She made sure to tell the merchant such.</p><p>The merchant bowed his head thrice, speaking in his language. Though Ruby did have some tutelage in the Patchite tongue, it was a difficult one to master, with so many words joined together to form new thoughts and ideas so very different than how the base words were used. And spoken by someone truly fluent, it was much too fast for her to catch the full weight of what he was saying.</p><p>Reaching up to his clothesline, he grabbed the second handkerchief and gestured for Ruby to take it as well. Realizing what the merchant was doing, she stepped back, hands raised.</p><p>"No, I couldn't possibly pay for both of these now. Maybe one, but the second will have to wait until I have my father's permission."</p><p>"No. No," the man repeated, continuing to wave the beautiful cloth at her. He said something in his language, then frowned. "Eh, gift. Present. Is present to pretty princess. Two, two."</p><p>"Two?" Ruby squinted in confusion. "Oh! You mean both. Please sir, I couldn't possibly. They are such beautiful and finely crafted wares. Please, at least let me buy them off of you."</p><p>"Ah, no, no. No pay. Is gift. Is special." The Patchite merchant smiled with crooked, yellow teeth, still flailing his cloth at the princess.</p><p>Finally having enough, she let the merchant give her the second cloth. It felt just as finely made as the first one. Just as cool in her warm hands. "Thank you," she acquiesced. "I will ensure to take good care of your kerchiefs. They are lovely beyond belief."</p><p>"Is good. Is special," he nodded in agreement. "Give present, get luck!" He continued to nod, repeating the message regardless of how confused it was making the princess.</p><p>"Well, thank you for these. I hope you have a good tournament day!" She waved goodbye to the strange man, promising herself that she would return to offer him some coinage in exchange. She was used to fanciful gifts, being royalty and all, but these fabrics were just too good to accept for free. She wouldn't rest until she gave that man something of value in exchange. Whether that be money or her own silk and gold-inlaid handkerchief, it would be up to him.</p><p>At long last, she was walking under the great banners of the great houses which came together to host the Grande Tourney. Directly overhead the wooden archway which stood as the entrance to the lists, was the king's banner. A beautiful rose surrounded by a long wingless dragon, smoke in its gullet. It symbolized the combined houses of Xiao Long and Rose. It was a banner created by her father following the end to that nasty civil war. It would likely be the banner of the royal line well into the coming century. It was her father's banner and would be her sister's banner. It would not be hers.</p><p>No, if her father got what he wanted, hers would be the twin cedar trees of house Pine. Not something she was overjoyed by. Ruby very much preferred the rose of her mother. Or the intricate snowflake of the Schnees. Ruby rubbed her fingers over the blue snowflake on the handkerchief. Yes, she knew exactly who deserved to hold one of these kerchiefs.</p><p>On either side of the king's banner were those of the houses which it had come from. The Xiao Long dragon on the right and the Rose rose on the left. Smaller, yet still noticeable were many other banners of those competing. The setting sun of Vacuo's Wukong line, the windswept ship of the Vasiliases, even the seven blazing suns of the Arcs. So many banners, all littered with history and importance. So many symbols and symbology and all very much chosen by the males of the family.</p><p>Ruby rolled her eyes at the sight and continued onward through the arched entrance and into the tournament proper. What seemed like a wall of cheering descended on her as she once more entered into the sunlight. Hundreds, if not thousands were surrounding the fences, all gazing in on the bannered fence which would separate the two jousting knights.</p><p>Sitting in shaded off boxes and stands were the many nobles and their wives and children who would not be participating in the competitions. It was where she was planning to sit. Not in the stuffy high box where his majesty the king sat, surrounded by his advisory and guards. She had enough of that every other day of the year. At least Yang looked happy. Standing in the center of the field, clad in thick black armour which only made her long, vibrantly golden hair glisten in the light. She looked like a true warrior queen, dressed as she did, with her golden rose crown on her head.</p><p>She waved to the crowds cheering her name. She laughed and shouted back at them, enjoying her time in the spotlight. Ruby marvelled at her sister. So confident around so many people. So tall and strong and still feminine and beautiful. She was everything that Ruby wished she was. Strong, smart, competent. Brash, yet understanding. Worldly, yet humble. Powerful, yet elegant. Ruby would never say that she hated her sister…</p><p>But she could readily admit there was an abundance of envy there.</p><p>A blast from a ram's horn signified the true start of the jousting games. Yang made her way off the field and Ruby rushed to the stairs up towards the noble's seating, choosing a seat in the front row, closest to the action. She had thanked the young lord for allowing her to claim his seat. She did promise him a dance at that night's celebratory feast in exchange. Sir Yatsuhashi Daichi from the Kuchinashi islands off the coast of Mistral. A baron, or a viscount. Ruby could not quite remember his status. He was there for the fight with mace and sword. She also promised to watch him compete, though she had planned to watch that competition anyways.</p><p>Two knights riding atop their steeds stepped into the lists from either side. Carrying a banner with a black crow in flight on a field of silver, was Sir Qrow Branwen. He was a jumped up knight, and the king's master-at-arms. He had taught Yang everything he knew and taught Ruby everything she knew. And there he was. His dented steel armour was faded from long years of use, but still held that glint of gallantry which made him so popular with the ladies of the keep. His helmet was tucked under one arm so that all could see his cheery face as he trotted in. Holding up his free hand, steering his horse with just his knees, the crowd shouted and cheered. Ruby very much among them.</p><p>"Go Uncle Qrow!" She shouted, her arms waving frantically for him to notice her. He seemed to, as he lead his mount over to where she was to blow her a kiss and wink smugly.</p><p>On the other end was a knight wearing black with silver highlights. His armour looked brand new and perfectly moulded to him. Sir Cardin of House Winchester, as seen by his banner with a crimson cross on an equally confusing field of light crimson. His house was said to be descended from warrior monks, but the amount of blood red seemed to be overkill in Ruby's eyes. His helmet was off too, showing off his fascinating bright red hair. It was said that bright red hair like his meant he was destined for glory. That he was touched by a fire priestess. Yang was fascinated by him, though Ruby could not help but wonder why. He just looked so smug and full of himself, waving to the adoring crowds of nobles, not even bothering to gaze at the dozens of times greater number of lowborn citizens standing along the fences.</p><p>"His majesty, King Taiyang of House Xiao Long, welcomes all to this very first of tilts in his royal lordship's Grande Tournament!" Shouted the king's herald, a scrawny, tall man by the name of Bartholemew Oobleck.</p><p>His voice was drowned out by the roar of the crowd. Letting it die down after a few moments, he continued, holding his scroll of parchment aloft.</p><p>"Competing in the Rose corner is his majesty's master-at-arms, Sir Qrow Branwen!"</p><p>The shouting reverberated through the arena. Dozens of small flags with Branwen's flying crow crest waved madly.</p><p>"Competing from the Xiao Long corner is the Marquis of Winchester, competing for the hand of the crowned princess, Sir Cardin of Winchester!"</p><p>The shouting reached a crescendo. There was chanting of "Cardin! Cardin!" and cries of "Marquis de Winchester!" from noble ladies. Princess Ruby politely clapped and smiled for him, as to not come under the ire of anyone that may be watching her, but it was nowhere near as much as she cheered for her in-name-only uncle.</p><p>Leaning over the stands to gaze up at the king's box, she saw Yang leaning over the railing to cheer and wave the Winchester's flag. She was smiling happily at least.</p><p>Sir Cardin reached for a lance his squire offered him and trotted over to the stands, directly under the crowned princess. He held his lance aloft, allowing all to marvel in his strength, while the princess tied a white cloth to the tip. He smirked as he returned to his side of the lists, the masses cheering all the wilder. The crowned princess herself had bestowed upon him her favour.</p><p>Sir Qrow reached down for the lance his own squire handed to him, readjusting his grip on it and relaxing his shield arm.</p><p>"Sir knights to your sides!" the herald bellowed, allowing a small flag-bearer onto the field to call the start of the match.</p><p>The boy lowered the flag and looked at either of the knights. A second later, he pulled up the flag and ran from the field. Both horses whinnied and charged.</p><p>Silence fell around the stands. The only sounds were that of the fierce breathing of noble steeds and the smacking of hoofs against sand. With every gallop, the two were closer and closer. Their lances lowered to striking position. Gazes no doubt fiercely true on their opponent's.</p><p>Ruby shut her eyes away, she greatly disliked this part of the joust. Where a man was likely to be killed by an improper move on his or his enemy's part.</p><p>The strike.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would first like to thank Avistar123 for editing this chapter. It was a huge help. Go check out his stuff!</p><p>So, this story will have sporadic updates, as I am attempting (for the first time) to have a minimum word count of 4k. So, like all my other works, if I post something under 4k, I will let you know so you can all shame me and call me mean names. I'm hoping to have the first arc done, or mostly done before I start posting this one more regularly.</p><p>But until then, thank you all for reading and until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Tourney Grounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to thank my betas for this chapter: Avistar123 and Jelodiah Kerman. They were both huge helps.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lances broke over opposing shields, splinters flying in all directions. A cacophony of sounds exploded from the knights as they slammed into one another. Metal grinded and dented, wood fractured, and sand flurried as their mighty mounts continued to charge through to the end of the track. Lances were dropped and knights fell back onto their horses, using their legs for support in keeping on their rides.</p><p>Arms flailed wildly, grasping for anything to right themselves. Then, as the horses neared to a stop, a final sound rang out through the arena. Metal striking sand with a muffled thud. It took a second for all to gain their bearings as to what had just occurred, but as soon as all were sure, the first cries of triumph rang out. It was followed shortly by congratulatory cheers and celebratory applause.</p><p>It had taken a single hit, but the master-at-arms, Sir Qrow Branwen had been unhorsed by the Marquis of Winchester. In a show of good faith, Sir Cardin removed his helm, raising it in a salute to his fallen competitor. Sir Qrow, from his place on the sandy ground, raised his fist to return the gesture, much to the delight of the crowds. There was to be no bad blood between the two men.</p><p>Among those cheering was princess Yang, waving from her place in the stands, a bright smile on her lips which shone for all the world to see. Cardin led his horse over to the king's box, fresh lance in hand, holding it aloft for the crowned princess to retrieve her favour from it. Unfastening it from the lance's tip, she kissed it lightly and retied it. It seemed like Sir Cardin would continue to be favoured by the crowned princess.</p><p>Ruby frowned at the result. She was sure that Sir Branwen was among the best fighters in the kingdom. He had been tasked with training the crowned princess in a whole manner of combat types, from the sword and shield, to the two-handed blade and even a spear and net. He had even taught Ruby some basic archery and spear forms, not that she was particularly interested in learning to fight in general. She did enjoy learning about the histories and creation of each armament. Her favourites were the mythical blades and the swords of Valian legend. Qrow knew them all by heart.</p><p>As the two knights left the lists, scores of servants went to work sweeping the arena to ensure it was in pristine condition for the next tilt. Shrapnel was removed from the sand, and broken lances were thrown in with the firewood which would be used to cook that night's dinner. All too soon, new squires and servants were preparing themselves on the two opposing corners, making sure all was ready for the arrival of their knighted lords.</p><p>There were to be a great many tilts schedules for the tourney, nearly a dozen alone that midday and at least a handful more come nightfall, when previous tournament victors would demonstrate their experience and talent in the light of the moon and flickering torches. There would be other events of the tourney throughout the day and the many days to follow, but Ruby was really only excited for a few, excluding the jousting, and her promise to see Sir Yatsuhashi in the mêlée.</p><p>Her heart hammered at the thought of watching her love, seated atop her horse, waving to the crowds with a smile on her lips, in very much the same way Sir Cardin and her uncle had done just moments ago. To see her trotting over to her in the stands, holding her own lance aloft. Just so Ruby could marvel at her strength while fastening her own favour to it, with a kiss. To show for all the world that Weiss was a competitor for her hand in marriage. To see Weiss in vibrant silver armour, rush off against her foe, striking him down with a single blow and receiving the admiration of the crowds as she proclaimed her victory in the princess's name.</p><p>So taken in was the young princess by her small fantasy of what could never be, she almost missed the herald shouting the names of the next to joust.</p><p>"Competing in the Rose corner, is Prince Jaune Arc, heir to the throne of Argus!"</p><p>The prince rode across the lists, sword raised, with a light smirk and glint in his eyes. His messy tufts of dirty blonde hair was held down from bouncing along to his horse's steps by a ring of gold on his head. A small crown that was favoured by the Argusian royalty. If it held any flower patterns in the metal, it would look very similar to Ruby's own crown. Or the crowned princess's one.</p><p>Having circled the arena, he returned to his side as Oobleck called out his competitor. "Competing from the Xiao Long corner, and competing for the hand of the crowned princess, Baron Neptune Vasilias!"</p><p>Eyes widened and gasps sounded out among the usual cheering. A baron? The Vasiliases were a well-established and altogether famous house, being among the few with navigable shipping lanes to Vacuo and Menagerie free from pirates. But they were still a barony. Not a drop of royal blood ran through their veins and they did not have the wealth of the Schnees to be treated like they did.</p><p>Ruby heard a lady beside her tut and shake her head. She seemed to agree with the general sentiment of the highborn crowd. The young princess herself was not quite sure what to think. She did not particularly care about royal blood or noble descendance, being a self-confessed blasphemer. She was also fairly confident that she knew her elder sister did not care much for established hierarchical dynamics either.</p><p>She watched as Sir Neptune, lance in hand, ventured to the king's box to have the crowned princess grant him a favour in a similar vein she had Sir Cardin. Instead, she grasped the tip with a few fingers, shaking it along with her head. There was a light smile though. Ruby smiled at that. Neptune may not have realized, but Yang was giving him a chance to win her favour.</p><p>Ruby could only think about how smart her sister was. They both had heard the reactions from the crowd. She knew the best way to appease everyone would be to hold off on bestowing her favour to one before he showed his skill. Ruby was sure that she wanted to give him a handkerchief just as she gave the Marquis of Winchester.</p><p>Even Ruby thought Neptune was a much better looking man than Sir Cardin. His windswept hair was a fascinating blue, which matched perfectly with his crystal blue eyes. Even from that distance, they seemed to pop out in the light, curved in a friendly grin. Any wife of his would be lucky to have children bearing his eyes. A giggle rang out as she imagined a little Yang look-alike with his eyes. Ruby would be honoured to have a niece that looked like that. Whenever she thought of her own potential future children, they almost always carried her own silver eyes or Weiss's blue. Though the shades were so similar between her and him, the look of a child of hers fathered by Neptune eluded her. Besides, while she could admit to admiring his physique in armour, there was no definite attraction.</p><p>Before long, the two combatants were ready for the first tilt and begun the charge. Turning away before the heavy strike, Ruby listened to the clang of lances on shields and the explosions of splinters and wood chips. There were shouts and claps, but not enough to mean one of them was unhorsed. Looking back out, Ruby saw her hunch was correct as the two knights threw down their broken lances and retrieved new ones from their squires.</p><p>The two faced each other once more, raised their weapons in salute and charged. The princess slowly raised from her seat in the stands as the jousters neared one another. Something looked awry on the knight nearest to her. As he rose and fell in his saddle, so too did his breastplate. The plate metal shook with each hoof pounding into the ground. Sand and dust was sent up with each fierce gallop. The knight's head did not waver from his view of his target. They were closer now. Ruby sucked in a breath as he lowered his lance into striking position.</p><p>Just another second before the hit, and yet she did not look away. She could not. Not when his breastplate was bouncing much higher than it should be. She waited for his foe's deadly to strike.</p><p>A lance was raised, and the horse slowed to a stop, sending the other knight into a confused flurry as he tried to halt his own steed. At the last second, he shifted his lance's aim, ending up in a glancing blow, which still rocked the shoulder of the other.</p><p>A helmet was raised. "I yield this match," Neptune's voice rang out.</p><p>Prince Jaune removed his helm and Ruby blinked. It was the prince's breastplate which was improperly fastened. Jaune led his mount over to the baron, allowing the two to talk without being overheard by the spectators.</p><p>Neptune spoke with wide gestures, though what exactly he was saying was lost to the princess. When Jaune's head swiveled for less than a second over to his right shoulder, Ruby nodded to herself. So Neptune had indeed seen what she had. And the prince had not noticed. The two tapped lances together and cantered back to their sides.</p><p>The prince tossed his lance to a servant and talked with another one, who quickly rushed to the center of the pavilion. Stopping to compose himself, he tugged at the hem of his tunic to ensure it was properly in place.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen. Your majesty and your royal highness. His royal highness, prince Jaune Arc of Argus declares his surrender to Baron Neptune Vasilias. The prince hereby withdraws from the tournament and grants victory to the baron for honour, bravery and chivalry in the joust."</p><p>The roar of the crowd greeted Neptune as he made his way over to the king's box at the beckoning of the crowned princess. The cloth that was tied to his lance was well deserved, in Ruby's opinion. Clapping and whistling filled the tournament grounds. Ruby let out her own round of applause, a happy relieved sigh escaping her lips.</p><p>"That was too close," she said under her breath. Fanning herself, she stood from her spot and went to leave the stands, nodding in acceptance to each bow granted to her by the nobles she passed by.</p><p>The next round was called just as she reached the bottom of the stands, weaving her way slowly through the throngs of people, until a guard spotted her and barreled his way towards her.</p><p>"Your highness," he offered his arm to her, which she gratefully accepted.</p><p>"Thank you, sir."</p><p>"I'm at your command, your highness. It wouldn't do for the princess to be snatched or stuck with a knife during his majesty's Grande Tourney." His words brought out a giggle from Ruby, nodding in agreement.</p><p>"I can agree with you there. I can't say that it would go over well with my sister either." Ruby was enjoying speaking so casually to someone for once, even if it was accentuated with constant reminders to who she was.</p><p>"Aye," the guard shrugged, sweeping a wide arm across to make room for the two of them to move. "I heard that her royal highness was a spirited one."</p><p>"More like obnoxious," Ruby quipped. "Much more prone to punching someone in the face, than insulting them with a faux compliment."</p><p>"The direct approach. I can respect that," he hummed in amusement. "But she's a good one? Pardon me, your highness. That was too forward of me."</p><p>"No, no. That's completely alright." Ruby placed her free hand on his upper arm and gave it a light, comforting squeeze. "Yang's as good as they come. Cares for everyone. Me, especially. If she weren't so excited by choosing a man to marry, I'd say she was the perfect sister and heir. Or, maybe that fact does make her the perfect heir. I don't know."</p><p>The guard hummed, stopping underneath a wooden archway, constructed for vendors to move their goods and livestock without harming the flow of traffic during the tourney. The two of them were covered by the shade of the archway, a delightful coolness in contrast to the bustling heat just a few steps back.</p><p>"I believe her royal highness will become a great queen. One is surely needed to carry on the peace brought about by his majesty." The guard bowed low, laying a gentle kiss on Ruby's soft knuckles. "Farewell, your highness. May you continue to enjoy the tournament."</p><p>With those final words, he turned and left, not even bothering to wait for the young princess's thanks. Ruby huffed, blowing a loose hair from her face and sweeping it behind her ear when it blocked her view once again. It was still warm outside. Hot for most people, but Ruby was lucky enough to be wearing the cool fabrics of Menagerie. The long skirts and tight belt fastened around her waist were lighter than they looked and breathed far more easily than Ruby had thought when she was first gifted those clothes by the High Chieftain. Having already worn it for a large portion of the day, she could already say that they were among her favourite dresses.</p><p>Ruby would need to remember to have her father purchase more for her.</p><p>She had not realized how far from the main tournament arena the guard had taken her; so caught up in their conversation to keep track of her whereabouts. The archway she was under was one which separated the nearest town, to the arena's surrounding market area.</p><p>What a wide difference it seemed to make. To her left, the many vendors and market stall owners, all selling fanciful, high class merchandise from all over the world. Surrounded by soldiers and guards, overlooked by carefully constructed watchtowers with more guards carrying bows and crossbows. There were nobles, both highborn and low, walking around freely, carrying with them large sums of gold, silver and bronze coinage all strapped in delicate purses to purchase things they were perusing through. Even Ruby had a small coin purse, tucked in a secret pocket of her dress, and tied around her upper thigh. A handmaid had told her that that was how the Menageriens wore their purses to keep from being robbed. Not that she feared for her coinage. There were too many soldiers on the lookout for thieves and purse snatchers anyways.</p><p>But on the other side, to her right, it was like a completely different world than the one Ruby had known all her life. For one, there was dirt and grime on the unevenly cobbled streets. Most of the buildings were wooden; very few with proper stone bases to keep out rainwater or wood-rot. The sun did not seem to penetrate as far into the narrow roads, blocked by much too high wooden buildings. Many chimneys were lit, even during this time of day, billowing smoke, both black and white. While the area was just as busy as the tourney grounds, they were filled with a much more different sort. People did not wear the vibrant colours of festivity and joy. There were no fanciful garments, laced with gold thread or real pearls or gemstones woven into the cloth. Most people in these dark streets wore head coverings, hats of many different styles, often keeping their hair down and out of their faces. Unlike the tourney grounds, where it was more customary to weave designs in longer hair or held up in tightly decorated buns like Ruby preferred.</p><p>Disturbed by the sullen sights, she removed her golden crown. It felt very much out of place. With an uneasy frown, she looked back the way she came, and then once more to her right. It was alarming how stark the contrast was. Was this what most people saw when they left their homes for the day? Was this the lives so many of her father's subjects dealt with? Clothes covered in dirt, likely unwashed for weeks or months. Uneven roads without proper sanitation grooves to allow for rainwater to drain out into overflow wells. Sewage and household pestilence stinking up the street, with nobody finding it as pungent as she did. A new wafting smell hit her nose, causing her to take an involuntary step away from the acrid odours.</p><p>Why had her guard brought her there, so far from the sweet smelling flowers and pleasantly busy stalls of the fairgrounds? Why had she never seen such sights before? The castle where she had grown was many miles from the Grande Tournament. She had been brought down there, along with many other nobles who lived nearby the castle close, by carriage. They had passed through towns and villages before, but they had all looked so much cleaner than this. Less rotten. Was all that reality?</p><p>Or was what she was seeing in front of her, the truth?</p><p>She had come through another entrance. Her sleeping quarters were on the other side of the grounds. The tents and pavilions for dancing and supping and resting her feat were all on the other side. Was this what the masses who watched the games lived with? Did her father know about this? Of course he did, he was the king after all. He would know about everything happening in his kingdom.</p><p>He does not know about Weiss, her subconscious informed her.</p><p>It was true. Her father did not know about what she was doing with Weiss. Yes, he knew the two were good friends and close; often writing letters and messages to one another when they were apart. But none knew about how close they truly were. They would both be burned at the stake if they were discovered. Regardless that she was royalty and Weiss belonged to the richest family in the world. They would not survive.</p><p>No, the church would not allow it.</p><p>There was a loud bell, signaling the turn of the hour. It would have come from the town's bell tower, attached to the town's church. It was, like most things she had come to realize she used, on the far side of the tournament grounds, opposite to where she was now.</p><p>She had long since stopped being a devout follower of the two Brothers and their prophet. Not when the Lord of Light shunned those who lay with their own, casting them from heaven's eternal salvation. Not when the Lord of Darkness despised those who harboured cursed feelings for those they should not, forever granting them torment and pain in His realm. Not when the hero, Saint Ozma himself, preached for their burning. At least Saint Ozma believed that those who perished by flame would be relieved of their sins and granted access to the Lord of Light's eternal salvation.</p><p>It was all just text. Likely constructed many centuries ago to keep a firm grasp on the masses. To keep them in control and docile. At least, that was what Weiss believed, and Ruby was loath to disagree. Not that Ruby had much knowledge or information to come about her own ideas. Not if said knowledge could not be found in weaving and basilica practice and basic combat and social sciences.</p><p>She loved her life, but she knew well where it was lacking.</p><p>And that brought her attention back around to the horrid, peasant road ahead of her. It was like the unwashed peoples were staying clear of the archway she was under, and the many soldiers which lined the entranceway. It was free and open for all to attend, yet they all kept their heads down, only giving the brighter tourney grounds passing glances before going back to their duties.</p><p>Ruby wanted to call out to them, to smile and welcome them to her father's Grande Tournament. Yet the thought of speaking to unwashed crowds was making her sick to her stomach. She hated that feeling. But she could not seem to overcome it.</p><p>"Hey," she heard a quiet, raspy voice call to her from the sickly peasant side of the archway.</p><p>She winced at the name she gave the more downtrodden area. Hiding in the shadows, just outside the cover of the archway was a hunched over man with a long, ancient face and big nose which may have been broken once upon a time and healed improperly. His entire body, including the top of his head was covered by a large dirty grey cloak. He limped forward, dragging a leg behind him.</p><p>"You's the princess?" He rasped, followed by a fit of hoarse coughs.</p><p>The princess looked around, trying to see how close the nearest guard was to them. Assured that they were near enough to her to hear a call for help, she nodded slowly.</p><p>At her confirmation, he hobbled over quicker to her, holding out his hands to tightly latch on to hers. He knelt down, giving her middle knuckle a disgusting, wet kiss. One which Ruby instinctively tried to pull away from if not for his tight grasp on her.</p><p>"You look so much like 'er. Like the queen. May she rest in the Lord's Light and all that hullabaloo."</p><p>"Thank you," Ruby said, now worried by his hold on her. "Now, I should probably get back to my father and all my guards. They will be looking for me."</p><p>"Yessir. The pretty Rose heir needs ta get back to the king." He pulled her closer to him.</p><p>She stumbled, a high-pitched gasp escaping her throat. She shuddered, feeling his warm, putrid breath on her ear, as he continued talking to her in a whisper. A broken-tooth smile shone on his lips.</p><p>"The Rose still thinks herself princess," his harsh laughter frightened her. "But she's no more princess than I am."</p><p>"Help," she stuttered, eyes wide with fear.</p><p>"The little Rose prisoner, trapped in'er tower of perfumes an' red dresses. What caged bird need ta be let out when she gets all 'er feedin' and prunin' done for her." His throaty laugh was interrupted by fits of coughing.</p><p>He let go of her wrist with one hand. A wrinkly, boney finger ran down her cheek, tapping at her chin. He stared straight at her, his eyes strong and wild, even with the rest of him pale and sickly. "The Rose Queens have forgot ta old ways. Them traitors deserve their sickly crowns."</p><p>Seeing an opening, Ruby pulled away from the hunched man as hard as she could. Pulling towards herself and toward his thumb to give her the best chance of escape. Just like Uncle Qrow taught her. Finally free, she darted to the side, barely missing his attempt at capturing her once more.</p><p>Back to the safety of the tourney grounds, surrounded by her father's soldiers and men-at-arms, she allowed herself time to gasp for air, leaning on her knees. She was shaking in place. Ruby had never been so close to someone like that before. He was just so unwashed. So frail, with such an insane look in his eye. Even now, when she closed her eyes, she could see the man, laughing his wheezing laugh, sending spittle and bile in all directions.</p><p>She felt sick. She felt uncomfortably hot. She was not sure if she were about to faint or vomit, but it was definitely one of the two. In a mad dash, she raced towards an empty area, where flowers and trees had been planted purely for the Grande Tournament. Without looking around to ensure she was unnoticed, she let the contents of her stomach free, wiping the remaining excretion with the back of her hand. Regaining her breath, she took an uneasy step forward, brushing off dirt from the lower hems of her skirt and heading back into the fray, surrounded by much more respectable and safe people.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, after much consideration (15 seconds) and deliberation (with my shoulder demon and shoulder angel) I have decided that it would be best to simultaneously post new chapters of this fic to both FFN and AO3, rather than FFN first. So, for anybody who prefers AO3, you guys will be able to keep to your favourite site without waiting around for me to post a chapter a second time! Now, you guys will just need to wait around for me to normally post it .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Church of Saint Ozma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re not touching your ham,” King Taiyang said, pointing his two-pronged fork at Ruby’s still half-full plate. “Usually by now you would be on your third serving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel very hungry today, father,” Ruby muttered, pushing around her peas and gravy around her plate. The small loaf of bread sat on the edge of her dish, a single bite taken from it, and soaking up gravy, leaving it soggy and unappetizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” the king said between mouthfuls of his own breakfast meal, “it is delightful to finally see you eating like a proper lady for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s eyes glanced over to her older sister. Yang was eating slowly, still picking at her plate, cutting into small bites of ham and dabbing at her face with her meal handkerchief to remove the excess grease. Even the self-proclaimed warrior princess she was, she still ate like a true royal. Yang ripped a piece from her bread loaf, eating it, then sipping on a teaspoon full of gravy, instead of mopping it up with her bread, like Ruby, or any man would. Ruby rolled her eyes. The perfect daughter. Beautiful, tall, strong. Not afraid to punch someone in the face, yet still able to act with perfect ladylike decorum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved Yang; she really did. But did Yang have to be so perfect, all the time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You missed the entire night’s rounds, Rubes.” Yang said after she finished munching on her food, laying down her cutlery at the proper angle so the attendants would know she was finished with this course. “It’s not like you to miss the joust. Did you even see Lord Wukong’s tilt? Or Sir Callows’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not feeling like myself. I chose to leave for some fresh air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiyang hummed, “are you feeling alright? Shall I fetch the royal physician to check on your health? You do look pale. A proper bloodletting can cure you of your ailment, or so I’m told.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite alright.” Ruby bowed her head in thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know that I care deeply for your health, Ruby. I would hate to see you fall sick like your mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, thank you,” Ruby replied. “I would tell you if it was anything major. It will pass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you are healthy enough to join us for morning prayer.” Taiyang sat back in his seat, returning his attention to finishing the meal in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Ruby said, picking at her food a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them sat in silence, continuing their meal. The one meal a day that would be done without the full regalia that came with feasting the king and his princesses. Ruby enjoyed this meal above all others. It was still stressful, seeing as how her father was able to freely comment on her behaviour, but at least there were no sly comments or quiet glares when she cut into her meat, instead of delicately separating the pieces along the grain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, being a princess was hard. At least the dresses were nice. Ruby eyed Yang once again. Her hair was long and fell down her back and over her shoulders in pristine golden waves. The crown rested on her brow, matching her complexion well. Her beautiful lilac eyes were shut as she sipped silently at her tea, holding the tea-plate underneath to catch any nonexistent drops. She wore a long tunic, fastened tightly around the waist, in proper Valian fashion. Dozens of laces held the garment together, all carefully tied by her handmaidens. Overtop was a silk waistband which wrapped around her bodice to hide any loose threads and seams. A faux gold weave lined the dress’s trim, encircling her dress’s wide collar and the edges of its sleeves. It was short sleeved, cut off just below the elbow, to cool her in the heat of the day. Underneath her tunic, she wore her cuisses and greaves. The black armour would protect her thighs and lower legs. Her tunic would likely be shed in favour of the rest of her suit of armour, come the day’s end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There lay the only difference between the two of them where Ruby knew she was more ladylike than her elder sister. While Yang preferred to traipse around in knight’s cold plating, she much preferred her dresses. Her long red skirts were layered upon each other, from the light underskirt to her silk long tunic to the heavier, embellished outer tunic. Her entire ensemble was held together, not with tight laces and drapery like Yang’s. Instead, she had chosen to use the latest trend in Atlesian female fashion, a corset. She preferred it on the outside of her dress, displayed to the world, rather than underneath all her other clothes. She had purchased it and would feel no shame in displaying it for all to see. And she was sure that Weiss would love to see it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost forgot to mention. Tonight, the Schnee daughters will be supping with us. As will King Ironwood. Along with a surprise guest, coming special for you, my Ruby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby almost spit out her tea at her father’s remark. Instead, it left her coughing and clutching at her throat. After a few seconds of choking, she relaxed enough to take a calming sip of tea, waving off the attendant who came rushing towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies. I was not expecting such good news,” Ruby said eloquently, hoping her reaction could be misinterpreted to mean dining with the Atlesian king, rather than her lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I hope that you will act properly in front of the king, the Schnees and your lord guest?” King Taiyang raised a single eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby gave a single nod of understanding. With that, the king clapped loudly, signalling for the attendants and servants surrounding their table to go about removing the plates and cutlery from them and begin cleaning and preparing for the next meal to be held in his majesty’s dining pavilion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby rose from her seat, allowing a servant to pull it out for her, and followed her father and Yang out of the large tent and into the wider world of the Grande Tournament fairgrounds. At once, they were surrounded by a dozen knights and royal guards. Protection was required around the king and princess heir. Even though both were more than capable of defending themselves, it would not look favourable for either to be assassinated at their own tournament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Royal Guard marched in formation, keeping a tight diamond around the three of them as they walked the path towards the exit to the grounds and entrance to the main town where the tourney was being held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stark contrast between the clean and polished buildings where she walked now and the rugged, desolate hovels she saw the day prior was off-putting. Was the town normally so divided between cleanliness and putrescence? Or was it done purely for their sakes? And the sakes of all other nobility attending these games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was not enough time to ponder such thoughts for long, as they arrived at the largest building in town. The tall bell tower of the church rose high above any of the other dwellings. The bell itself shined in the morning sunlight. The church was made of cobblestone brick, etched with spiralling designs and strange, otherworldly silhouettes. Ruby was told that the etchings on the outside of churches, along with the vibrant stained glass windows which covered the building, all told the stories written in the holy scriptures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most noticeable stained glasswork, was a large circular one, cut just above the doorway and reached near the top of the structure, just underneath the steeple and bell tower. It held a four-pointed star, each point representing both a cardinal direction, as well as a gift bestowed upon humanity by the Lord of Light and Lord of Darkness. At the center of the star was a small cane with a silver grip. The staff of Saint Ozma. The four-pointed star was likely the most well known symbol of the faith, followed closely by the staff. Both seemed to be slapped onto everything of note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even her father, the king of Vale itself, wore the four-pointed star as a pendant around his neck. Far too many houses and family crests bore the four-pointed star as a show of piety. The young princess technically owned a clip with which to hold her travelling cloak in place, with the very symbol, but she had long since discarded it somewhere deep within one of her closets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they reached the entrance, the head priest of the church stepped outside to wish them welcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your grace,” he said with a low bow at the waist. Yang and Ruby gave each other quick looks, egging the other on to break out into laughter first. The top of the priest’s head was shaved completely bald, while a ring of hair encircled the spot, flowing long in the back. The princess heir was the first to crack, disguising it as a clearing of her throat remarkably well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you as well, your royal highness,” the priest had assumed that Yang was trying to gain his attention. He bowed to her as well, before standing and turning back to his church, leading them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not bother to glance at Ruby, not that Ruby minded. She was used to it. Most priests did not like her. Likely due to her tendency to question the logic of events in the holy scriptures. Possibly because word had spread that she defended some of the points made by the Lord of Darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why was bringing her back from the dead evil?” Ruby remembered asking so long ago. “The Lord of Light did it all the time and we love him for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Lord of Darkness is to be respected and feared,” the monks had informed her with a pat on the head. “Never understood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made little sense to her seven year old mind at the time, even as she continued to argue with the monks about it and a plethora of other inconsistencies she had found. She eventually learned it meant religion did not like to be questioned. That was acceptable, Ruby would just refrain from sharing her thoughts on the subject in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is with great honour that you have allowed us to host you and your heir once more for these morning prayers, your grace.” The priest clasped his hands behind his back as he strolled through his church.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quite large, with a main chapel area, as well as two smaller alters on either side of the building. A large four-pointed star hung like a chandelier overtop the pews. At the front of the main chapel standing behind the podium was a monk with very much the same hairstyle as the one leading the royalty, though with much less fancy garments and jewelry. The head priest’s long earrings were studded with different gemstones and twined with colourful metals which hung down past his shoulders. The priest’s cloak was dark brown, trimmed with golden thread in fanciful religious patterns. In contrast, the monk’s earrings were short, just a single white pearl fasted with iron hanging just down to his chin, swaying as he spoke and sang his prayers to the small mass of nobles in the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way,” the head priest gestured for them to take passage to one of the smaller side altars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May the Lord shine his light,” the monk said to the group as they walked by, bowing his head to each the head priest, king and crowned princess in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May his Brother cast aside darkness,” the priest gave the traditional response immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small altar they arrived at held enough room for one monk and a handful of people. The priest gestured for the three royals to kneel on the soft pillows in front of them and began the morning ceremony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started just like all others did. The priest would dip two fingers in white wine and step in front of each of them, drawing the four-pointed star on their foreheads in one fluid motion. Fingers starting just below the hairline with the point of choice, separating and swinging down to create the equal points of creation and destruction, before returning together at the bottom with the final point of the star; knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Ruby’s forehead was marked, she was given a chalice filled with the same white wine to take a single sip from. Like always, she scrunched her eyes and held back a shudder as the sour taste burned the insides of her mouth and clung to her throat like feces to a shovel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alcohol was not the proper way to start the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choice,” the head priest said, reading the first words in his leather-bound book of scriptures. “Given by the Lord of Light. True freedom of wills. To choose to bask in the glorious Light of the Golden Brother, or slave in the incandescence of the Violet Brother. Gifted by the brother of good, honoured by the brother of bad. The truest of all the gifts given to humanity by the twin lords.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the first part of his sermon done, he entered into a long song in an old language. Ruby had no idea what he was singing, but the hymn was beautiful to hear. Melodic and weary, it felt like the head priest was telling a tale of woe. With his rising pitch during faster beats, only to slow down into dramatic pauses, Ruby could almost feel the clashes the brother gods went through before making their peace with the creation of the world itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby wished she could curse herself for hearing such beauty in a religion that forced her to hide her true self and wished to kill her had they known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The balanced gifts of creation and destruction,” the head priest continued, pausing his song to continue the sermon with the next two gifts. “Creation was gifted by the Lord of Light. Destruction by the Lord of Darkness. Without destruction, creation has no meaning. Without creation, nothing could be destroyed. And so, like all things perfect, creation begets order. Destruction begets chaos. Two opposites, perfectly balanced in every way, making the whole stronger than the sum of its parts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His song continued in clipped, staccato notes. There was a battle, but it was different than before. It was no longer a battle for supremacy like before, but now a battle of wills. Of which brother would be favoured by their creation, the humans. As this part of the hymn neared its end, his notes were drawn out, as finally an agreement was established. But not before one final gift was given.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowledge.” The head priest’s voice was clipped and curt. Ruby peered up at him. It almost looked like he was staring only at her. “Given by the Lord of Darkness. A last curse on his brother and their combined creations. To know truth is to know untruth. To know peace is to know war. To know plenty is to know little. To know the joys of birth and marriage is to know the sins of the flesh. Gifted by the brother of bad, honoured by the brother of good. The most tempting of all the gifts given to humanity by the twin lords.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His song continued, but Ruby was barely listening. She had heard this sermon many times before. Twice every week, since the moment she was old enough to remember attending church, in fact. He had added a line in, and it sent her heart beating wildly in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To know the joys of birth and marriage is to know the sins of the flesh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is he looking at me? If he knew, I’d be dead by now. Ruby’s thoughts clouded her mind so much that she almost missed the proper spots to bow or reply in the morning prayers. One benefit of having a tall father and sister at times like these, meant that they were always in her peripherals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he finished the song, the head priest moved on to a few more prayers, many of which Ruby had remembered by heart. She joined in at the proper times, sang alongside in lyrics she did not understand, and made the symbol of the four-pointed star on the back of her hand when required. All with minimal attention given to what she had been doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, it was over. Taiyang rose from his knees first, rubbing away the aches in his joints with a satisfied sigh. Ruby and Yang stood up once he looked to be ready. Ruby stretched out her own legs, leaning down at the waist to try and touch her toes. This movement brought out an undignified snort of disdain from the head priest. Ruby turned to look at him; he returned to reading his texts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donations to the church, your majesty?” The head priest said, bowing his head to the Valian king. “Every amount helps to honour the two brothers and ensures the continuation and spreading of their good names across this world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiyang nodded, refastening his cloak, “speak with my captain of the guards. He will deliver your charity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You honour us all, your majesty. May the Lord shine his light. Unto you, my king, unto you, crowned princess and unto your whole kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May his Brother cast aside darkness,” Taiyang confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May his Brother cast aside darkness,” Yang replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby remained silent, twisting her back to remove the final straining cracks. With prayers concluded, it was time for Ruby to return to what she loved; the Grande Tourney. More specifically, the squire’s tournament where Weiss was set to compete that day with the sword. Just thinking of watching Weiss sent incredible tingles through her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at the four-pointed star in front of the church, muttering a small, “sorry” before skipping off to stand with her sister in the circle of royal guards. King Taiyang, checking to ensure his daughters were around him first, nodded to the lead guard and the procession began its slow move towards the festival grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Yang said, grabbing onto Ruby’s arm, “Cardin or Neptune?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Ruby contorted her face, unsure what her sister was asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang huffed, rolling her eyes dramatically. “Cardin. Or Neptune? It’s an easy question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m not sure what…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father? How did you raise a second daughter with no ability to decipher hidden meanings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because your sister possesses all your mother’s traits, while you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possess all of my father’s. Yes, I know” Yang interrupted the king with a giggle and a flick of her long, golden locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I was going to say that you possess all the traits of my concubine,” the king said with a joking smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardy har har, father. Like you could bed anyone other than mom, Brothers rest her soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t know what you mean!” Ruby complained, latching onto Yang, giving her a little shake, much to the amusement of her father and sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s asking you which of the two you would marry, Ruby. Were you not already engaged that is,” Her father explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby blushed brightly, wishing she could just tell them the answer was neither. That Weiss was the only girl for her. Weiss and her perfect smile, and beautiful blue, “eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that, Rubes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes,” Ruby repeated. “Neptune has such pretty eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby flinched at Yang’s snappy reply. Did I use the wrong word?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you mean absolutely gorgeous,” she continued, fanning herself with her hand and pulling at her neckline with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang dear, modesty.” Their father commented, striding forward without even pausing to look at his two daughters’ discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my apologies father.” Yang bowed her head to him even if he could not see it, only to send a sly wink in Ruby’s direction. “I do believe Cardin is the more… masculine of the two. Something about him just… you understand, right dearest sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I most assuredly do no, sister dearest.” Ruby giggled behind her fingers. “I honestly do not find the appeal in him. He looks brutish. I prefer, lithe. Though, I guess like matches like after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby ducked under the slap to the back of the head that she was sure was coming, laughing at Yang’s grumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you calling me brutish?” The crowned princess growled, locking Ruby’s head under her arm, all the while continuing their walk towards the tourney grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey!” Ruby sputtered between giggles. “I’m calling you manly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” As Yang prepared to mess with Ruby for the insult, King Taiyang quickly put a stop to the rough housing, grabbing both girls by the shoulders and tearing them apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby immediately shrank in on herself under his intense gaze. Her eyes flickering from the ground to his own, then back again. She hadn’t been doing anything, at least not really. She glanced over at Yang, who looked very much the same as her, recoiling when the king turned his glare at her. Even at his age, he still looked very much like the lethal warrior and conqueror he had been in his youth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, you wish to be seen as a warrior princess? A warrior queen? Then learn when to place your hands on another and when to not. And do not hold another’s neck unless you plan to kill them. Next time you do such a thing, I will assume you had taken these words to heart. Even if it is against your own flesh and blood. You are the crowned princess of my kingdom. Act as such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes father,” Yang murmured, unable to look up at the king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you. You are a princess Ruby. Engaged and almost of marrying age. Act like it. Unless you wish for me to send you off to live at a convent until your wedding day. I would very much prefer to keep my eye on you, but if I hear you comment about the nature of your crowned princess again, I will see you cast out of my sight and spend your days learning gospel hymns, is that understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes father,” was Ruby’s own saddened reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Taiyang let go of them both, returning his attention to the stroll, hands clasped behind his back. “Very good. Yang, you will spend the morning with me, watching the next set of jousts. I heard that Lord Marrow and Lord Thrush will both be competing for your hand. Ruby, you are to watch the squires frolic with their wooden blades. I forbid you from watching the tournament. Hopefully then you will have learned your lesson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes father,” Ruby said, mustering up as much sadness as she could to keep from crying out with joy. “But at least allow me to know of the victors come dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king gave his youngest daughter a soft smile. “Of course. Even I would not wish such a punishment on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final few steps to the tourney grounds entrance felt infinitely longer than the last few blocks they had trudged through. If not for the joy mounting in Ruby’s chest at being so near to watching her love, then for the mocking gazes of other royals and nobles who had watched the two princesses be scolded by their father. Taiyang for his part, seemed unperturbed by the looks, holding his head high, almost revelling in their watchful eyes. Yang was attempting to look very much the same, if not for the embarrassed blush reaching up from her neck towards her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby wished her dress came with a hood to cover herself. She was also second guessing her decision to wear her corset on the outside of her dresses, as an Atlesian lady with a tightly cinched waist stared wide eyed at her. The Atlesian perpetually cooled herself with a feathered fan, constantly blowing air at her neck and chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The royal guards separated, allowing for the three royals to move freely once more. Ruby made sure to thank the soldiers before dashing off, picking up her skirts so she would not trip on them as she walked along the uneven ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pathway to the squire’s tournament was less travelled than the one to the main arena where the professional knights would be performing. As such, it was also not paved properly, only covered by grainy rocks and large slabs of pyrite to give it a fanciful, rich look. Ruby tried her best to stay on the large slabs, as she was often unbalanced walking on the uneven grains in her heels. She also very much preferred the sounds of walking on fool’s gold, compared to faux sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few people bowed to Ruby as they recognized her, and she graced them with a nod in return. Most people she passed were older knights,  long since retired from combat and who wished to see the next generation of knights, or the lords who the squires were apprenticing under. She knew very few of them by face, though did recognize some by their family crests they had on them. There was the Vitruvian Man of the Polendinas, the spider on its web of the Malachite merchant guild and the twin flames of the Falls. Ruby was actually surprised to see that crest present. The Falls had fallen out of favour long before Ruby had been born. They had backed the house of Rose in the last civil war and had refused to surrender when the Roses bent the knee to the Xiao Longs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby had to pause and watch the weary old man hobble by with the help of his cane, head raised high, as his cape swung with each step. He looked tired but tried to hold himself with the same dignity he would have had his family’s name fallen to shame. If Ruby could recall her teachings, the Falls had been one of the wealthiest in Vale. The Valian Schnees they had been called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His golden eyes fell on hers. He stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look just like your mother,” he said, his voice crackling with age and eyes sparkling with silent wisdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Ruby replied, “I miss her very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly and shakily, he knelt down on one knee, both hands resting on his cane for support. “As do we all. My liege.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as slowly, he stood back up, not bothering to wipe away the dirt which accumulated on his knee and scuffs of his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching him go, Ruby was left with a strange feeling in her chest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you DeltaFell for Beta-ing this chapter oh so long ago!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>